A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to decorative handle assemblies such as those used to control rotatable valve stems. The invention is also useful for securing a handle like element in other instances (e.g. in conjunction with a door).
B. Description Of The Art
Faucet handle assemblies have been developed which address many of the problems in the field (e.g. vandal resistance, no exposed screws or snap caps, ease of manufacture and assembly) See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,349,940 and 4,829,632. However, these valves were bar-type handles. For some decorative applications, a four-pronge assembly is desired.